kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
014. The Butler, On the Hunt
This page is about Chapter 14 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary Several months after the death of Madame Red, Ciel is having trouble sleeping, and has a nightmare. He pulls a gun on Sebastian, who had come in to wake him up, and orders him not to touch him. Sebastian makes him tea, to calm him, and suggests against reading Edgar Allen Poe before bed. Sebastian tells him that his cousin and aunt, Elizabeth and Frances Middleford, are coming by that afternoon. Ciel gets worked up over this, and orders Sebastian to begin preparations immediately. Elsewhere, the servants have gathered together, and Finnian tells them it's a very special day. It is shown that the Middlefords have arrived in the morning, instead of in the afternoon as planned, and Ciel and Sebastian go out to greet them. Elizabeth, excited by how "cute" Ciel looks with bedhead, greets him warmly, which causes Frances to reprimand her for not acting like a refined lady. Sebastian begins to greet her politely, when she says his face is an inappropriate image. He says he was born like that and she grabs his bangs, and tells him bangs are inappropriate for a male, and that Ciel and Sebastian should take after Tanaka. She grabs them both and combs their bangs back neatly. Distressed by Ciel's "lazing about" and Sebastian "indecency," Frances decides to begin retraining and wants to look about the manor. While Sebastian had everything prepared yesterday, but Bardroy, Maylene and Finnian have ruined his preparations. Sebastian prevents her from seeing this, but comes across as an indecisive man. He takes her to the stables instead. Upon seeing the horses, Frances challenges Ciel to a hunt, and Ciel orders Sebastian to begin the preparations. Elizabeth, Ciel, Sebastian and Frances arrive out in the woods and Sebastian lays down the rules. As soon as he allows them to begin, Frances runs off, and Ciel tries to get Elizabeth to hop down off of the horse, as it is too dangerous. While she argues, Frances gets the first point, and Ciel shoots a bird to even out the score right by her ear. This startles her, but he says he won't lose in a competition. At the end of the competition, they are tied with 15 animals each. They go to eat lunch, and Ciel and Frances state they won't be happy until a winner is declared. Sebastian agrees to arrange another competition for that afternoon. While eating, a bear comes out of the woods and heads for Elizabeth. Ciel dives on top of her, and it appears that Frances was able to kill the bear before it could attack. Ciel concedes that he lost, since she killed a sixteenth animal, and she commends him for his bravery. They decide to go home. On the way back, Frances quietly talks with Sebastian. she hands him a knife that he "left behind" in the bear's head. He actually took out the bear, while her shot missed, due to her panic over Elizabeth. She asks why he didn't allow Ciel to take the glory for the kill, and he states that if he can't learn to lose, then later, the smallest trip might mean his fall. He further states that because Ciel is the head of the household, while still a child, he needs an adult to look up to, and he hoped Frances could be that adult. Back at the manor, the servants reveal a surprise they have for Ciel, cake and decorations. Frances, who looks upset, says the servants beat her to it, as she had actually come there to wish him a happy birthday. She then turns to his servants and says that she's counting on them to take care of Elizabeth and Ciel in the future. Ciel provides a genuine smile and says thank you to everyone. Frances turns to Sebastian and says thank you for everything he's done, and then reveals that she was aware of the ruined garden, tea set and dinner that he had earlier tried to conceal. He leaves and goes to the kitchen, where it is shown he had also made a cake that would go to waste, since the other servants had already made him one. Out where the celebrations are taking place, Finnian, Tanaka, Frances, Ciel and Elizabeth excitedly take notice of the snow. Elsewhere, unknown individuals also comment on the snow. Characters in order of appearance *Ciel Phantomhive *Sebastian Michaelis *Tanaka *Bardroy *Finnian *Frances Middleford *Elizabeth Middleford *Agni *Prince Soma Category:Chapters